


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyway high dreamteam, Gen, Sapnap was high on stream, This is so bad idk what to tell you, Weed, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, give me weed, high, i would love to smoke weed, ive never smoked weed before, sapnap - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap, Dream and George meet up and get off their heads on the roof of Dream's apartment building at 4am.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap was high and I was told by my twitter groupchat (hi guys) to write this so here we are.
> 
> Highnap is hot idk what to tell you.

The sun was long gone, but there were lights clouding Sapnap's vision. He could see an array of colours, as his eyes glided along the night sky.

Cool wind rushed through his messy hair, that he had long past attempting to fix with his white bandanna. To his left, Dream lounged against the wall, or rather slumped, as his position had gradually fallen, as the night went on. George was lay on his side, propped up by one elbow, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

He had no idea how long they had been up there, but the dozen empty bottles of vodka and wine and beer told a story Sapnap could only remember if he thought very hard, and even then, his memory was hazy, fuzzy at the edges if you will.

\- - - - -

Sapnap and Dream gad been living together for months, and George was itching to get with them, in Florida. The second the travel ban was lifted, George booked his flight as early as he could and he flew, and landed at 8:30pm. By 10pm, they had sorted George's things, and they were sat in the living room.

Empty pizza boxes lay forgotten on the kitchen bench. The boys were only slightly tipsy, not quite slurred words, but giggly none the less, when Dream suggested through snorts and wheezes, that they went to the roof. And so they did, trying to be sensible and reasonably quiet. They were drunk, not stupid. Dream in particular knew how pompous and rude his neighbours could be. When they reached the roof, finally, they locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Wind whistled through the hair, stars twinkled the night sky. From up there, the Dream Team could see every little detail of the city. They were living the dream, ironically. Maybe that was Sapnap, drunk out of his mind by now, they'd been up there for about an hour. The mound of empty glass bottles was only growing, just like the inappropriateness of the jokes being murmured.

"Hey man- do you reckon I could climb Mount Everest with my balls if I trained them hard enough?"

Sapnap and George turned to Dream and gave him a hazy look. Dream only wheezed and took another lazy sip of his beer, before his bloodshot eyes turned up in alarm, and he jumped out of his position against the wall and ran downstairs. He wasn't gone long enough for George and Sapnap to speculate where he was; they were too busy saying 'WEEEEEEEE' to an airplane soaring gracefully over the darkened expanse above them.

Dream stumbled over his feet as he came back the stairs. He giggled and smiled at the two boys.

"Georgie! Snapmap! I got us something! I got us W E E D."

\- - - - -

Time was a strange thing. If you really put your mind too it, did it mean anything? Time was a relative term. If everyone in the world collectively agreed to stop time, then really, they could. Of course, time would still pass. The world could keep turning, but if you didn't think about it? It wasn't there. 

Thats what happened with Dream, George and Sapnap that night. It was a night Sapnap would struggle to remember, only the good bits.

It was a blur of truth or dare, shots and smoking. A blur of giggles and laughter, play fights and shouting.

Sapnap couldn't remember every being this happy.

\- - - - -

In the morning, or afternoon, he wasn't that happy. His breath reeked of alcohol; or it could've been George's, or it could've been Dream's. They were laid in Dream's enormous bed, the sheets swamping their entire existance. His head banged, he felt like he was being shot repeatedly in the back of the head.

And he would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad oh my God.


End file.
